Project Shadowhunter
by ninjaJCR
Summary: Life at Beacon is starting to become good for Jaune Arc. However, brutal murders of specific people are starting to occur in Vale and the police find evidence pointing towards Jaune! But he has never heard of these people before and was always in a different place at the time of the murders! What the hell is going on? What is Project Shadowhunter? How is Jaune involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with a new story, this is my first RWBY story but this idea has been floating around my head for some time now. I must get it out and share it with the rest of the world, I was hoping for the chance that Monty Oum would read it but now that is impossible. So I will write this in dedication to the great dancing genius, may he be happy in Heaven playing DDR.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (1981 – 2015).**

* * *

Jaune Arc has had a rough start at Beacon Academy, considering he used fake transcripts to get into Beacon and that douchebag Cardin Winchester used this information to blackmail Jaune into doing Cardin's homework for him. But things are starting to look up for the blonde knight. He stood up to Cardin and saved him from an Ursa at Forever Fall Forest, making Cardin owe Jaune his life (even though he and his team are still overall douchebags). He has made friends among his team, teams RWBY and CFVY, as well as Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias. Best of all, he is currently being trained by his teammate and friend Pyrrha Nikos.

The two of them are currently having their usual training session on the roof of the dormitory at night. Jaune's combat skills have greatly improved ever since Forever Fall and he is showing himself to be a quick learner. They decided to finish their session with a quick sparring match.

Both of them assumed their battle stances, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Jaune starts to charge forward at Pyrrha to strike her with his sword in a well-experienced attack. Pyrrha raises her shield to block the attack and quickly pushes it to the side. Jaune proceeds to use the momentum from Pyrrha's block to use his shield to attack her. But Pyrrha sees this and ducks before his shield hits her head. She then puts her weight on her left leg and lunges herself towards Jaune, hitting him in the chest with her right shoulder, which causes him to land on his back. He quickly jumps back onto his feet and sees her going on the offensive. Jaune manages to block her quick attacks and dodge her strong attacks. Seeing an opening, Jaune thrusts his sword forward at Pyrrha. However, she anticipates this and takes a side step at the last second, causing him to miss. Then Pyrrha bonks Jaune on the head with the hilt of her sword and he falls face flat on the floor in a cartoonish manner. As usual, Pyrrha is victorious, but she is still very impressed at how far Jaune has come in his training. Jaune gets up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Was that necessary Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha giggled, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Jaune chuckled, "You know Pyrrha, you sound cute when you giggle."

The complement made Pyrrha blush a little, "Thank you…"

"No problem," Jaune checks his scroll for the time, it was 9:23 p.m., "we should probably head back to our dorm room now, and we should also make sure that Nora isn't annoying Ren with some Pinkie Pie songs." Jaune shudders at the fact that their teammate Nora Valkyrie has recently become obsessed with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and that her favorite character is Pinkie Pie.

The two swordfighters started to walk back down the stairs to their dorm room. Pyrrha was following Jaune, internally sighing and thinking, _"I know that you see the two of us as friends, but…"_ she stares at him with a little sadness on her face, _"I just hope you'll come to realize that, I want us to be… more than friends…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at a house in downtown Vale…

A middle-aged doctor with glasses, gray hair, and a mustache is sitting at desk, finishing the last of today's medical reports for the hospital he currently works at. He files the reports into his filing cabinet and looks at the clock to see that it was already 9:36 p.m., "all right Gregor," he says to himself, "time for bed." Dr. Gregor Mendel goes up to his room to get some sleep while the fire in the fireplace is still burning. As he goes up the stair to his room, he fails to notice that someone, probably around his teens, is emerging from the doorway of the darker part of the house. This figure silently moves toward the fireplace and grabs the fire poker. He proceeds to move up the stairs, taking care not to step on any creaking steps that could give him away. He silently enters Dr. Mendel's room and sees him preparing to change into his nightgown.

This mysterious man moves closer to the unsuspecting doctor and then speaks to him in a soft, calm voice, "Hello Doctor."

A surprised Dr. Mendel turns around and is hit in the head with the fire poker; he falls down on the floor with a bloody wound on his head and looks at his assailant. He gasps as he recognizes him, "IT'S YOU!"

"Yes, me, it's been two years since I escaped the facility, do you know how Jaune is doing nowadays?" The unidentified man remains calm as he speaks, almost as if he has done something like this many times before.

Dr. Mendel's eyes widen, "Leave him alone, he doesn't know about you! He just wants to live his life as a normal person!"

The man chuckles, "Normal? You of all people should know that both he and I are not normal, all because of the project YOU were a part of."

"What do you want with him anyway? He's practically useless to you." Dr. Mendel tries to get up, but is again struck on the head.

"He's not entirely useless, not if one knows the proper," the man pauses, "application…"

The doctor gasps, "You mean to say that, you…"

The man nods his head, "That's right, but before that, I have some, unfinished business with everyone involved in the project," he raises the poker with two hands, "starting with you…"

* * *

A few minutes later…

The unknown man was whistling as he finished wiping the blood off his hands and his face, which is still not seen, onto one of the shirts inside the doctor's closet, whose body was now lying lifeless on the floor. The murderer then walked towards a portrait of the doctor and moved it off the wall, revealing a safe with a dial.

"Really doctor, this is your security? Child's play…"

The murderer managed to crack open the safe without difficulty and took out a file with the words "PROJECT: SHADOWHUNTER" stamped on it.

He looks through the file with a blank look, "So the doctor only has one file on the project, oh well."

He leaves the file on the nightstand closest to the doctor's body and then starts to dial on the doctor's home phone.

The other end of the phone responds, "You have dialed 911, what is your emergency?"

The man doesn't speak; he simply leaves the receiver on the nightstand and leaves the room.

"Hello, is anyone there? What is your emergency?"

The man walks downstairs and exits the front door. He walks a safety distance away from the house as he can sirens in the distance. He looks up toward the direction of Beacon Academy. _"One down, four to go. The time has is near, prepare yourself, Jaune Arc…"_

* * *

**Wow, out of all the stories I've written, this has to the darkest start of story I've ever came up with. But still, there were some lighter parts to this opening, such as Nora being obsessed with My Little Pony and stuff like that. Could take some time before I come up with another chapter. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I had a pretty good start in the last chapter. Now it is time to go on with the next chapter.**

*Nora appears* "Enjoy!"

**NORA! Just because you're like Pinkie Pie doesn't mean you get to break the fourth wall like her!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Police cars already surrounded Dr. Gregor Mendel's house in just one hour, there was yellow tape surrounding the area with an ambulance nearby. Another police car showed up with two detectives coming out of the car. They went over to a police officer nearby the yellow tape.

They showed him their badges and one of them started to talk, "I'm Detective Burns and this is Detective Heyman, I understand that we've got a homicide here?"

"Follow me detectives I'll explain on the way," the officer led them to the crime scene on the second floor. "Dispatch received a 911 call from this house at 9:45 p.m. but there was no voice on the other end of the line. So dispatch ordered me to come here and investigate, when I arrived I noticed that the front door was still open, I went inside with my flashlight and nightstick ready and I saw that the light on the second floor was still on. I went upstairs and looked inside the room, I saw the body and immediately went back to my patrol car to call in the homicide."

All three men went inside the bedroom. Both detectives jumped a little at the sight of the dead body. There was a lot of blood near the body and a fire poker that was next to it. Crime scene investigators have already marked all the locations of all pieces of evidence at the scene, they were just finishing taking the photos.

"My god, what the hell happened here?" Detective Burns asked with a shocked look on his face.

"The victim is Dr. Gregor Mendel, a famed scientist in the field of genetics, apparently he was changing into his robes when he was attacked by the murderer. Dr. Mendel may have had his back turned to the door so he couldn't see the murderer walk in. When Dr. Mendel did turn around, the murderer hit him on the head with a blunt object, which was most likely the fire poker right there. Then the murderer decided to, well, you guys could probably guess by just looking at the body."

Detective Heyman collected his composure, "so the murder weapon, this fire poker, did it belong to the doctor? Because I saw a fireplace downstairs."

"Yes, we checked the fireplace and there was no fire poker near it, so we can safely assume that it did belong to the doctor."

Detective Heyman pondered and asked, "So the murder was not premeditated?"

"We checked every single possible exit of this house, and there was no sign of any forced entries, but we did see that the back door was lock picked. Apparently this guy took the time to figure out how to get inside without being detected. So I wouldn't say that the murder wasn't premeditated."

Detective Burns came up with a conclusion, "so the murderer was targeting Dr. Mendel, he wanted him dead, but why?"

"There is wall safe right there that was covered by a portrait of the doctor. It was opened, we first saw nothing inside and assumed that the murderer wanted to rob Dr. Mendel. But then we noticed that there was a faint outline of dust that indicated that a document was there and not money or jewelry. We believe that document is the file found on the nightstand near the body, where the phone call was made. Take a look for yourselves detectives."

Both detectives went to the nightstand where the file is lying. Detective Burns picked it up and read the stamp. He turned to Detective Heyman, "What the hell is Project Shadowhunter?"

Detective Heyman shrugged his shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine."

They opened the file and saw some boring experiment report, then they noticed a name next to the word 'Person of Interest,' it read 'Jaune Arc.'

"Looks like we got a lead, let's find out who this Jaune Arc person is and have a little 'chat' with him."

* * *

Jaune woke up at the sound of his alarm clock, after hitting the off button on the clock he sat up on his bed and yawned. It took him a minute for his eyes to fully focus and see Nora's face up close to his. He immediately jumped backwards in surprise and landed on the floor.

Nora just stood there with a big smile on her face, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"Nora! Don't scare me like that!" Jaune stood up from the floor.

"Heehee, sorry Jaune." Nora scratched the back of her head.

Pyrrha got up from her bed and walked over to Jaune, she noticed that he didn't sleep well last night.

"Jaune, are you okay, you don't look so good." Pyrrha looked a little concerned.

"Oh, right, I just had this weird dream last night, actually it was more like a nightmare." Jaune went to the closet to change into his daytime clothes.

Ren had just woken up when heard Jaune talking to Pyrrha, he couldn't help but ask. "What happened in your dream? It better not be as strange as Nora's dreams."

Jaune finished changing his clothes and sat on his bed. All three members of team JNPR gathered around him to hear his nightmare.

"Well, I was seeing through the eyes of another person, inside a house, and that person was walking towards a room with a light on, but I couldn't hear anything, it was like a silent film. I think he was holding something in his hand. He opened the door where another person, a doctor I think, was there getting ready for bed. The first man got close to the doctor from behind. The doctor turned around and then the first man hit the doctor on the head with the object that was in his hand. The doctor looked up and he looked surprised, I think the two people spoke for a bit but I couldn't hear anything. Then the first man raised the object started to beat the doctor to death. It was horrible."

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were all silent after hearing Jaune recount his nightmare. Ren finally spoke up, "Wow, that is indeed a nightmare, it is very dark."

Nora then ran to Jaune, "I know what will cheer you up! Ren's pancakes!"

Ren smiled and shook his head, "Oh Nora, you're always so optimistic."

* * *

All members of team JNPR went to class after having breakfast, it was Professor Port's class, which means they had to sit through another one of his stories.

However, while he was in the middle of his story…

"-then I took the Ursa on with my bare hands and I-" Professor Port was interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned to the door, "come in."

The two detectives opened and went in front of the class, "Greetings students, I'm Detective Burns and this is Detective Heyman, were with the Vale Police Department. Which one you students is Jaune Arc?"

Everyone started to look towards Jaune. He had a surprised look on his face. He slowly raised his hand and said, "Um, that would be me…"

"Can we talk to you outside for a minute, we just want to ask you a few questions." Detective Heyman signaled Jaune to come over.

"Um, okay…" Jaune was getting a little nervous, _"Oh crap, did Ozpin figure out the truth about my transcript papers and notified the police, wait, calm down Jaune, just play it cool, and answer their questions."_ He got up and followed them outside the classroom.

Detective Burns closed the door behind them, not noticing that all the students quickly got up and stood next to the door to try to overhear what the conversation.

"Am I in trouble?" Jaune looked scared.

Detective Heyman crossed his arms, "That depends on how you answer our questions."

"Okay," Jaune calmed down a bit, "ask away detectives."

Detective Burns took out his notebook to write down Jaune's responses. "Where were you last night between 9:30 p.m. to 10:00 p.m.?"

"I was with my teammates in our dorm room, we were getting ready for bed."

"Okay," Detective Burns wrote down Jaune's answer. "So you weren't in Vale during that time?"

"I don't really like the nightlife in the city," Jaune laughed a bit, "but if you want talk with a student who does like it, ask Yang Xiao Long, I hear she went to a nightclub once."

Both detectives laughed, "I don't think that would be necessary. Anyways, does the name Dr. Gregor Mendel mean anything to you."

Jaune thought for a few seconds, "No, I don't think I ever heard of him."

"I see, last question, have you ever heard of 'Project Shadowhunter'?"

Jaune was pretty confused by that question, "No I haven't, is that some sort of a new Indie music band or something?"

Detective Burns sighed as he wrote down Jaune's answer in his notebook, "No, I honestly don't think so." He closed his notebook and took out his scroll. "Now all you have to do now is just place your fingers onto the screen so we can get your fingerprints. It's standard procedure, I'm sure you understand."

Jaune gave his fingerprints as instructed. Once the process was completed, the two detectives told Jaune he was free to go and apologized for taking up some of his time. Jaune started to walk towards the door, everyone on the other side rushed back to their seats as the door opened. Jaune walked back to his seat.

His friend Ruby Rose was seated in front of him, she turned back towards him, "What was that all about?"

Jaune just shrugged, "I don't know, they were asking me where I was last night, about some guy named Mendel, and something about a project. I gave them my answers and my fingerprints, then they let me go."

The two detectives returned to the police station and they were a bit worn out. Detective Burns groaned, "Man, that was a waste of time. We got nothing out of Mr. Arc and based on the security recordings of the campus grounds provided by Professor Ozpin, his alibi is solid."

A forensics scientist suddenly came up to them, "We can't rule him out just yet, I compared the fingerprints found at the crime scene and on the murder weapon with the fingerprints of Jaune Arc you sent a few hours ago, they are a perfect match…"

* * *

**Uh oh, this doesn't look good for Jaune, his fingerprints were found at the crime scene and on the murder weapon, yet we all know he was never there in the first place. Just what is going on here?**

*Nora appears again* "Oh, maybe the murderer somehow replaced his fingerprints with Jaune's fingerprints!"

**SHUT. UP. NORA! AND STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Anyways, if any of you readers have any guesses on this, PLEASE, DO NOT WRITE YOUR GUESSES IN THE REVIEW SECTION! One of you may be right and that will spoil the story. Don't expect a new chapter in some time, because I'm really busy. Yes, I named the two detectives after Burnie and Joel, that's because they were voice actors of two detectives in episode 9 of volume 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, it's been about a few weeks since I updated the story, but I'm back. I just hope that nobody has lost interest yet. Let us go back just a few hours before the end of the second chapter, because I have something to fill in the time gap.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

_Some time after Professor Port's class but before the two detectives make it back to the police station. _

Teams RWBY and JNPR are in the cafeteria with team CFVY. Everyone was eating their lunch while Nora was explaining another one of her crazy dreams, with Ren correcting her as usual. After Nora finished recounting her dream about using Nevermore feathers to create the world's biggest pillow, Ruby changed the subject.

"So Jaune," Ruby started, "why don't you tell us exactly what happened with you and the two detectives during class."

Jaune sighed, "Okay, they asked me where I was between 9:30 to 10 last night. I told them that I was with my team getting ready for bed." Jaune turned towards his teammates, "Right guys?"

"Of course." Pyrrha said. Ren just nodded his head. "That's right, one hundred percent!" Nora cheerfully stated.

"Why would they think you weren't with your teammates?" Weiss asked while filing her fingernails.

"They asked me if I was in Vale during that time, and I told them that I didn't really like the night life." Jaune stated.

Coco of team CFVY spoke up, "There's no reason for you to be in Vale that late at night."

"Yeah, I know." Jaune paused for bit. "Just so you know Yang, I told the detectives that you went to that nightclub that one time, just to joke around with them. I wasn't trying to get you arrested for underage drinking, prostitution, or anything like that."

"Well, it sounds like that I'm now," Yang puts on her sunglasses, "jailbait."

Everyone was silent and staring at Yang. (The pun was really bad I know, but I tried)

Blake facepalmed, "God dammit Yang…"

Jaune coughed to get everyone's attention, "Anyways, the detectives asked me if I knew this Gregor Mendel person but I told them that I never heard of this guy. Then they asked me if I knew anything about 'Project Shadowhunter'."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Heck if I know," Jaune replied, "does anybody have any idea?"

Everyone just shook their heads.

Weiss took out her scroll and started to search the Internet, "let me look up the name Gregor Mendel on my scroll…"

After a minute of searching, "Okay," Weiss started, "it appears that Dr. Gregor Mendel is a famous geneticist who discovered the method of successfully modifying DNA strands with certain traits."

Velvet spoke up, "What does a geneticist have to do with Jaune?"

Weiss looked through a few more websites until she comes across a news website with today's headline. "Everyone," Weiss started with a little fear in her voice, "look at today's headline."

Weiss puts her scroll on the table for everyone to see; they noticed the headline, 'FAMED DOCTOR MURDERED!'

Blake read a part of the article, "It says that he was murdered in his home late last night, beaten to death with a fire poker to be more precise."

Jaune was shocked, "I had a nightmare last night of a doctor being beaten to death…"

"Oh," Nora started, "your semblance must be the ability to see the future!"

Ren read through the article for more details, "on the contrary Nora, it says that the time of death was around 9:39 last night, if Jaune could see the future, he would have that nightmare before the murder occurred, not during the murder."

Jaune was getting really confused, "but how could I have possibly dreamed up the murder?"

Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's shoulder, "I think it's better if we don't worry about that right now." Pyrrha took her hand off of Jaune and started to think about the situation, "it's clear to me that the police may consider you to be a suspect, but I don't see how they came to that conclusion."

Weiss immediately crossed her arms, "it just shows that the local police force isn't that reliable, if you recall, for the past few weeks, a bunch of masked thugs started a robbing spree of money and valuables, and the police still hasn't caught them!"

"Well," Ruby started, "the police did confirm that the robbers keep robbing random places. Such as some banks, convenience stores, a real estate firm, clothing stores, the Vale stock exchange, two warehouses, and a few jewelry stores. So the police aren't able to set up an ambush for them."

"That's beside the point Ruby, what I'm trying to say is that the police aren't capable of doing their jobs properly. The fact that they suspect someone like Jaune to be capable of beating a doctor to death proves it." Weiss stated.

"What's this about a doctor being beaten to death?"

Everyone turned to see General Ironwood behind Weiss, "forgive me, I was walking by and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"It's okay General," Jaune started, "we were just talking about how the police questioned me earlier today about Dr. Gregor Mendel. We just saw the article about him being murdered last night."

General Ironwood raised his eyebrow, "Dr. Mendel is dead, and the police questioned you?"

Jaune nodded his head, "Yeah, that's right, they also asked me about something called 'Project Shadowhunter'."

It was then that General Ironwood's eyes widened, but only slightly, "…what?"

"I know, it's ridiculous," Jaune crossed his arms, "I never of anything like that before, why would the police ask me, a first year of Beacon Academy, for information on something nobody's heard about?"

"I guess we might never know," General Ironwood paused a bit before speaking again, "now if you excuse me, I just remembered that I have somewhere to go to right now." General Ironwood started to walk towards the cafeteria doors while all three teams decided to talk about something else.

* * *

_Fast-forward to the police station where Detectives Burns and Heyman learn about Jaune's prints being found at the crime scene._

"What was that?" Detective Burns asked the forensics scientist.

"The prints you sent through your scroll," the scientist started, "I compared them with the unknown fingerprints that were found at the crime scene, they are a perfect match!"

The scientist leaves the print data with the detectives and then leaves the room.

Detective Heyman slammed the top part of his desk, "All right, we've got him, let's see if he could explain this one."

It was at that moment some Atlas soldiers barged through the door, the soldier at the front started to speak to the detectives, "I'm sorry detectives, but the Atlas military will be taking over the Mendel case."

"WHAT?" Detective Burns yelled, "BY WHOSE AUTHORITY?"

"By the authority of General James Ironwood," another soldier said, "as the head of security for the upcoming Vytal Festival, it is his duty to ensure the safety of all the citizens who will be attending, this means he must ensure that the citizens are not under the fear of a murderer on the loose."

"THAT IS RIDICULOUS!" Detective Heyman yelled. "WE CAN HANDLE THIS CASE BY OURSELVES!"

"We're sorry, but we have our orders." The soldiers began to take everything related to the murder, which means the reports, the print data, and all of the evidence, including the file relating to the Shadowhunter project. After taking everything, all of the soldiers left the room.

Both detectives just stood there, bewildered by what just happened, Detective Heyman was the first to speak, "What the hell?"

* * *

**Looks like the General knows something we don't and wants to keep it under wraps. The plot thickens, I know that this chapter is a bit boring without any action or drama, but I did put in some humor, even if it was really lame. But don't worry, I plan on having some drama in the next chapter, relationship drama to be more precise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back everyone; first off I want to say that I'm very, very, very sorry about not updating for a long time. My schedule has been packed and I couldn't find any time to write a new chapter, so I'm trying my very best to make time. As I promised, there will be some relationship drama. However, I realized that there is going to be more action in the story than there is drama. So I've decided to change one of the story's genres from "Drama" to "Adventure", since action would be a lot closer to "Adventure".**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon; Jaune and Pyrrha were in the library studying while Ren was taking Nora to Professor Goodwitch's office, it concerned something about a recent shipment of pancake syrup that went missing from the cafeteria. Jaune was trying to get his mind off of this whole murder thing but he had so many questions.

Pyrrha noticed Jaune's lack of focus, "Jaune, don't worry so much about this, you had nothing to do with what happened."

Jaune closed his book and sighed, "I know Pyrrha, but the dream I had last night and the police questioning me, there had to have been some connection."

Team RWBY was at a nearby table playing poker, and Yang is winning.

Weiss looked up from her cards and glared at Yang, "You have to be cheating."

Blake nodded, "I second that."

Yang just gave a smug look, "Nope, I'm just that good."

"You know Jaune," Pyrrha started, "if you need someone to talk to about this, you can always talk to me."

"Yeah," Jaune replied, "but I've got a bad feeling about this and I think that it isn't a good idea to involve my friends." Pyrrha sadly looked down at her book at hearing the word 'friends'.

Jaune looked at the clock on his scroll and sighed, "Sorry Pyrrha," Jaune said as he got up from his chair, " but I promised my chemistry teacher Professor Flamel that I would stop by his classroom in a few minutes to help him clean some lab equipment for some extra credit."

He proceeded to walk towards the door. Pyrrha stood up and called out to him, "Okay Jaune, I'll see you later…" She sat back down and sighed with a sad look on her face.

Ruby happened to notice the look on Pyrrha's face, "Hey girls, there's something wrong with Pyrrha."

The other members of Team RWBY also saw that something was wrong with Pyrrha and decided to end their poker game to see what's on her mind. They walked over to where Pyrrha was sitting.

"Hey Pyrrha," Ruby started, Pyrrha turned her head towards Team RWBY, "is there something wrong?"

Pyrrha gave Ruby a fake smile and lied, "No Ruby, I'm okay…"

"You're not that good at lying Pyrrha," Weiss said, "and plus you need to work on faking a smile."

Blake sat down in the empty seat next to Pyrrha, "Come on Pyrrha, what's wrong?"

Pyrrha sighs in defeat, knowing that she now has to come clean with her friends.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point," Pyrrha started, "in case if you haven't already noticed I developed some…" she paused, "feelings for Jaune."

Ruby gasped, "Really Pyrrha?"

"Shocking…" Weiss, Blake, and Yang said in unison with unimpressed looks on their faces, clearly they already figured that out except for Ruby.

Pyrrha continued, "Yes, I've been trying to Jaune to notice my feelings, but he still sees us as just friends," she turns to Weiss, "and it doesn't help that he was trying to get you to be his date before the dance Weiss."

"Believe me," Weiss said while rolling her eyes, "becoming Jaune's date was the last thing on my mind."

"I just can't take this anymore," Pyrrha put both of her hands on her face, "I really want Jaune to realize my feelings for him but I just don't have the guts to tell him myself."

Ruby started to think about Pyrrha's problem, and then she signaled her team to talk a safe distance away from Pyrrha, "I think we should help her, she's our friend and I believe that Pyrrha and Jaune are meant for each other, are you girls with me?"

The other members of Team RWBY thought about their leader's decision for a few minutes.

"Alright Ruby, I'll help," Weiss started, "I believe that someone like Pyrrha deserves to be happy. Since I'm rich, I have access to all sorts of resources that we may need."

Blake nodded, "I agree, I'll also help, since I have read my fair share of romantic novels, I can plan out romantic scenarios for Jaune and Pyrrha."

"If this means I can tease Jaune and Pyrrha about their relationship later, I'd like to pitch in as well," Yang said with a smile on her face, "I can give Pyrrha a few pointers on flirting since I have a lot of experience in that department."

"Then its settled," Ruby and her team walks back to Pyrrha, "Pyrrha, me and my team will help you get together with Jaune."

Pyrrha immediately looked up at Ruby, "Really Ruby? You mean it?"

Yang gave Pyrrha a thumbs up, "Sure, you can count on us."

Pyrrha stood up and gave each of the four girls a hug, "Thank you girls, thank you so much."

Blake stood behind Yang, "anytime Pyrrha," then Blake noticed that something was sticking out of… Yang's hair?

"Yang, what is that in your hair?' Blake asked while pointing at the mysterious object.

Yang immediately turned around towards Blake with a nervous look on her face, "what's what? What are you talking about?"

Weiss walked up behind Yang and took out the mysterious object from Yang's hair, which was an ace of spades card. Weiss immediately recalled that during their poker game Yang tended to stretch her back with her hands at the back of her head, or more specifically, her hair.

In that instant, Weiss held up the card at Yang's face, "I KNEW IT! YOU _WERE_ CHEATING! HOW MANY CARDS DID YOU PUT IN YOUR HAIR?"

"Well," Yang laughed nervously, "this is awkward…" after a few seconds she made a run for it towards the door.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" Blake said with anger in her voice.

"GET HER!" Weiss and Blake started to chase after Yang, leaving Ruby and Pyrrha standing there, sweatdropping.

After a whole minute Ruby broke the silence, "…we'll get to work as soon as those two stop trying to kill Yang…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Professor Flamel's classroom…_

Jaune was busy cleaning some beakers while Professor Flamel was correcting some student's work from an earlier class. Professor Flamel is an old teacher who is losing the hair on his head; he also wears thick glasses, suggesting that he had terrible eyesight.

Jaune had already finished ten beakers in about five minutes, he only twenty more beakers and sixty test tubes to clean. Flamel looked up and was amazed by Jaune's pace as well as how clean the beakers are.

"Incredible Mister Arc," Flamel started, "I have never seen anyone clean beakers this well and that fast, do you experience in cleaning?"

Jaune finished cleaning the beaker he was working on, "well, back home my mom made me do a lot of chores around the house, which included cleaning the dishes and folding clothes."

Flamel lifted his glasses, "I see," he then noticed that something was bothering Jaune. "Is something wrong Mister Arc?"

Jaune stopped cleaning for moment and sighed, "There are a lot of things that have been troubling me today, but the thing that is really troubling me right now concerns my friend Pyrrha."

"Ah yes, Miss Nikos," Flamel nodded, "is there something wrong with her?"

"Well it's just that…" Jaune paused before resuming his cleaning, "ever since the dance she has been acting a bit strange whenever I'm nearby or talking to her. In fact, yesterday when we finished sparring with each other she blushed when I made a complement on her giggling."

Flamel considered what Jaune said, "…I think I might know what's going on here."

Jaune looked up, "What is it?"

Flamel chuckled, "it's not my place to say, you have to figure that out yourself."

Jaune raised an eyebrow then returned to cleaning the lab equipment.

* * *

_Later in General Ironwood's ship…_

General Ironwood was looking out of his window from his office, he hears someone knocking on the door.

"Enter," the door opened and a soldier walked in with a file in his hand. He places the file on Ironwood's desk.

The soldier stands at attention and gives Ironwood his report, "Sir, we have secured the crime scene and acquired all materials related to the Mendel case as you have ordered, we have just placed all of the items in storage. I have also brought you the file that you requested sir.

Ironwood turns around to the soldier, "Good, I hope you understand that this is a delicate matter, so I expect that you and the other men not to discuss the details with anyone. Also, if you have read any part of that file out of curiosity, it would be best if you could forget it."

The soldier kept standing at attention, "No sir, I have not looked into the file."

"Excellent," Ironwood picked up the file, which turns out to be the same 'Shadowhunter' file that was taken from the police station, "return to your post soldier."

"Sir, yes sir." The soldier gave Ironwood a salute before leaving.

Ironwood made a big sigh and looked at the file. _"Two years,"_ he thought, _"you escaped and vanished for two years, and now you're making your move? This is obvious revenge against us but why wait this long? Why involve Jaune Arc? What are you planning?"_ He went towards his paper shredder and shredded every page of the file.

"_I should remember to burn the paper shreds later…"_

He looked out the window, _"Good thing I already alerted the others, they'll keep an eye out for you…"_ he clenched his fist, _"Azrael…"_

* * *

_Later that night, at a secluded cabin just outside the walls of Vale…_

Robert Smith, a man in his late thirties, is sitting at a table cleaning a handgun. He wore a hunters cap and a pair of sunglasses.

"Unbelievable," Robert said in an angry tone, "Ironwood assured _all_ of us that we would be kept well hidden from Azrael. Now after two years, the Doc turns up dead last night and the General calls to say that Azrael is back to take us out. You just can't trust that guy with security detail, I swear."

Robert put his gun back together and loads a clip; he pulls the slide back then takes aim at the wall.

"You're not getting me Azrael," he laughed, "not while I have my lucky gun here."

At that moment, he hears a voice behind him, "I beg to differ, old friend…"

Realizing who it is, Robert turns around to fire his gun at Azrael, who is wearing a black hoodie with a hood covering his face. Azrael quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it towards the nearby television the moment Robert pulled the trigger, he then proceeded to disarm him by grabbing hold of his arm and flipping him over, before breaking the hunter's arm.

Azrael then used the gun to fire two shots at Robert's kneecaps, he cried out in pain, "ARGH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Now," Azrael started while he removed the clip and took the gun apart, "let's talk…"

Robert tried to move away from his assailant, "Ironwood already warned the others, and they'll be taking special precautions for you!"

"Does it look like I care," Azrael said while taking a seat, "I know, I know, I'm supposed finish off my target before anything else, I haven't forgotten the firearms training you gave me. But I feel that we should talk for some time, after all, you can't run away."

"What the hell do you want from me? I got nothing for you to use." Robert slowly moved towards the nearby couch, hoping to reach for a handgun that he had hidden underneath.

Azrael leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "first off, I just want to point out something that I'm aware of."

Robert slowly moved his good arm to under the couch, "oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well," Azrael said, his gaze wandering about, "I found the chamber…"

"WHAT?" Robert eyes widened as he took hold of the hidden gun, "Ironwood kept that location a secret for years, even from us, how did you find it?"

Azrael sat up straight, "it's like you said, you just can't trust General Ironwood with security detail."

"Glad we agree on something…" Robert immediately took out the gun and pointed at Azrael's head. He pulled the trigger…

…and there was only a click, nothing fired.

Robert looked at the gun in amazement, then Azrael said, "I stopped by this place earlier today, you were out hunting so I took a look around," Azrael took out a gun clip and placed it on the table, "it's pretty dangerous to leave a loaded gun lying around, especially when you're going to have guests, so I did you a favor."

Robert dropped the empty gun and tried to get away, fearing for his life. Azrael got up, grabbed Robert by the shirt collar, and put him on the chair.

Azrael stood in front of Robert, "now let's try make this very easy on you, tell me where you put my firearms evaluations and I'll make your death very quick."

Robert yelled defiantly, "SCREW YOU!"

Azrael walked around the cabin, picking up miscellaneous items lying around, which included rope, a branding iron, a drill, a few knives, some lemons from the kitchen, and a few pieces of glass from breaking a nearby window. "Have you forgotten that you also taught me advanced interrogation techniques? Well I've refined them…"

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Azrael found a trapdoor underneath the carpet; he opened it to find a secret room that has a locked filing cabinet. "Oh right, I forgot to ask him where the key was before I finished him, oh well…" He proceeded to climb down and used an improvised lockpick to open all of the drawers of the filing cabinet.

He climbed back up, "better leave it open, now how to get the police's attention to this place?" He turned to the now tortured body of Robert Smith. "Ah, I've got it…"

* * *

**I probably know what you're thinking, there wasn't much drama in this chapter or it sucked, to be honest I have little experience writing dramatic material. But I'll work on it. I also hope that another murder and more information on the killer can make up for it.  
**


End file.
